


Roman: The Beginning

by little_bit_outside



Series: =Breaking the Loop= [1]
Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, GOD HELP ME WITH TAGS, Gen, M/M, Magic, Subject of Death?, THERE IS NO HEAVEN OR HELL, Winged characters - Freeform, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bit_outside/pseuds/little_bit_outside
Summary: A group of teenage angels realize that they are at war and can't dodge their way out. What does the cousin of the chosen hero do about it?





	1. =Prologue:A Full Circle=

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so this is my first damned story ever, and I don't know if it may get noticed... but I'll give it a try.

Well, let us say that I was in a room with several people, the dark night only being lit by the luminous golden stars at this time. This was a conference before our leader, or rather our Archangel Michael starts to poke around Archangel Gabriel and me for the prophecy.

Prophecy for what, you may ask me. For the upcoming war, well, long story short, the dark leader and his champion decided to shake things up so they would reign the realm of human beings, Celestia. However we are in the multiverse, and it’s hard knowing what happens in each realm, every single day.

There are five realms us angels can roam about, light or dark side. There are no demons, but there are still angels who are the embodiment of evil. The first one is home to the light side, Lux. The home to the humans and other beings is Celestia, which is the center of the multiverse. Then the home to myths, the grey zone, our school and also where the strongest bloodlines are is called Alpha. Omega is home for most of the souls who had died, after living, and there they choose to be reborn or stay there in paradise. Yes, there was no heaven and hell.

And the last one which is home to the army of the dark side, Nix. However it may be hard to jump from one verse to another, so most who aren’t guardians like me, or archangels like Michael, will have to pass by other verses.

“A.O.M!” I was called up by my initials, snapping me from muttering words into my head once again.

“Yes, Archangel Michael?”

“Do you already have the prophecy ready?”

“Actually no, Roman here doesn’t have it. I forgot to give him the word last night, Jake.”

“How many times do I have to remind you our dear Archangel Gabriel to use our angel code rather than our actual names?”

You might ask me, codes? Names? Well let me tell you the truth in here. We have two names, one being our code name and the other being our actual name. At school, we never tell our teachers our code names, except for some certain teachers who need it, since some of us have special tricks that others can’t use. And therefore, let me introduce myself as well. I am Roman Calisto Copper A.k.a A.O.M or rather in words Aspect of Mind, Mind in short. Archangel Michael is Jake, and Archangel Gabriel is David.

As of current, I am here, listening to the two arguing, and I’m the only non-archangel in the area. I’m going to have detention tomorrow if my archangel cousin Kit, or rather Archangel Ezekiel gives proof that I was here right now or play visual tricks at my dorm room again. This was one reason I wanted to be a magician of time… Or maybe, I forgot my damned pill again.

“Excuse me boys, as much as we want to watch you guys since it is rather amusing, I’d rather that we would talk about our actual data. Shall we?”

“Point taken Archangel Ezekiel. Now can we continue?” Archangel Michael just nags Archangel Gabriel after he said this and got a response in form of a sigh.

“So at this point, we know that my twin brother, or rather Archangel Raphael has sided with Archangel Lucifer for all what’s due. And I am seriously pissed at him for doing so. So is there any changes in the prophecy again, Gabriel?”

“No. Still the same. However, I’d like a word with Mind first, so that when I deliver said prophecy, there will be no misinterpretations for our side.”

“Brilliant! He actually knows how to move efficiently.” I said, tone quite sarcastic. I already had no sleep due to advanced studying for 3 nights, and right now I am here, up in the Lux verse for another meeting before the war starts, sleep deprived. I seriously hate Archangel Lucifer for this.

“Mind, shall we remove the formalities?”

“Sure David, It’s rather really ticking my ears. So can I hear the prophecy?”

“Sure, but I’ll dose you first with the damned pill since you forgot about it again. Be lucky I can see a time loophole to put your body in right now, so hurry up, kiddo.” He said before we start things

“Seriously? What time is it now that we stayed up to the ungodly hours once again? And since when does my mind not work? And I forgot about it again? Oh well.” I shrugged.

“Do you want to hear the prophecy or not?”

“Here I go. You’re too much in a hurry, David.” I chucked the orange pill he gave me, then looked at him for approval.

He was silent for a few minutes, until he let a breath out, and finally spoke up the words.

 

“The Hero shall face the Morning Star, and shall make their choice from afar;

Shield or Sword, Words or Actions. One move wrong, an army will fall.

Hope shines in the smallest amount, this is what war’s all about.

Win or lose, descend or ascend, we only know that one side rules all.”

 

“Oh wow. That was surely a mouthful.” I looked at him, and he replied with a sigh.

“It really is a mouthful. But I can’t seem to get much clues, aside from the fact that the Morning Star mentioned is either Lucifer or rather, the Centurion himself.”

“But isn’t Centurion called the ‘Dazed Royalty’? This means that it is actually Lucifer. Wait a minute though David, isn’t there another proclamation on who the holy hero is?” I said this as I clenched my chest, not bothering if this triggers something or not.

“That’s one thing we never told you Roman. Because we never heard of the proclamation.”

I froze on the spot as my skin slowly turned grey, and my eyes shined gold. I knew what was happening, but I didn’t know what my body was doing until I said the name. Magic cores are really confusing since you never know they are there until they possess you one time. And I had one, which was unfortunately in charge of the proclamation. God, I hate wars.

“Katherine Alice Biblio, Archangel Ezekiel, Heir to the Biblio family, Hero of the raging war.”

At this moment, I suddenly knew what was happening, and my cousin is in absolute trouble. I willed myself to connect with the present shell of mine, soul leaving the Lux verse immediately.


	2. 1:One with the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +The game was pretty fast-paced, and I didn’t even notice that I had no cards left until I dropped the plus 4 card. It was currently between Ian and Reyna, and it was pretty entertaining to watch. This was until a tap on my shoulder made me look at another person.
> 
>  
> 
> Archangel Gabriel. What a great day. He decided to pull me, and Calvin out of our game, and decided to talk to us.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. Young birds of the organization, what’s up?” He asks, and I decided to respond.
> 
>  
> 
> “Fine, until you crashed into my party...”+

Jumping off the cliff, I managed to release a giggle before sprouting my wings out in the air. The relaxing feel of the wind seemed to fluff up my hair after an energy draining meeting up in the Lux verse as I swept around the ground, around the two willow trees. I was glad for the magic works of the archangels, since those never get me in trouble. I gave a quick smirk to my teacher on the grounds before he signalled me to drop-off by his side.

  
“Copper, Roman. I really appreciate the smooth gliding and silent stopping, but can you do it again as demonstration to the others?” Accepting the extra work with a smile, I immediately flew back to the edge of the cliff. Bi-colored gradient wings soon were flapping again, and the others were making sure to take notes. I swear if we were stratified, there would only be a few at the cream of the crop, and by few… I meant around 4.

  
Our coach, Mr. Fawkes gave me his signature smile and raised a placard that said 10, and soon, one by one, my fellow students began to swoop down with their own unique wings. Quickly retracting my wings, I sat down, head resting on the table, before falling asleep for some time.

  
When my shoulders were hardly shaken, I jolted from my seat and looked beside me to see who woke me up. Turns out, I was met with fiery ginger hair and red eyes from my sarcastically majestic, but really caring best friend, Ian. Groaning from my disturbed sleep, I put my head on his shoulder and tried not to sleep anymore as I rubbed my eyes, messing up my glasses.

  
“Sleepy head, get up--- I want to go somewhere during free time!”

  
“Ian, Please not right now.”

  
“Ian, yes.”

  
“No.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“No.”

  
“Roman, please? Just in the joint common room.”

  
“Fine, fine. But if I manage to space out, it’s not my fault okay?”

  
“Fine!” As soon as he shouted the word, he playfully tugged at my cape, and ran to the great hall, where the common room was near. He snuck an arm, slinging it over my shoulder, and slowed down as soon as we passed the tower gate, and went indoors.

  
“Hey! Look who’s here!” One particular call made my head turn towards the source of sound, our resident aspiring lawyer Reyna Libra from the Libra bloodline, and our cuddly bookworm Calvin Cancer from the Cancer bloodline.

  
I heard Ian chuckle as we both went to them, an area near the fireplace, meanwhile while walking, I saw a game of UNO scattered on the floor.

  
“What happened in here?” I ask, not realizing my thoughts was speaking for me.

  
“A flame war started.” Reyna’s voice was cold and clear, her blue eyes asking Ian to change the subject since I was never good at doing so.

  
“How hot was the flame? Is it just like me?” I glanced at him as he strides confidently next to sit next to Reyna as I took my spot next to Calvin.

  
I sighed as he started another joke about flames and fire, and gave a small apologetic smile. How does he even manage it? Fire was the reason for every single thing he lost and yet, he never acted against it, or rather being down for it. How? His mom died, dad ran away, past family business burnt… and last of all, he almost died from a fire outburst just 3 years ago.

  
“Is it just me, or does anyone else want to play UNO as well?” Calvin asks, looking up from his book. I simply just nod, Ian gives a thumbs up, and Reyna’s smile meant a yes. It was time for a go, and my problems will be solved on further by dodging around and hiding.

  
As soon as the cards were given out, I starting browsing mine when I received them.

  
Yellow 7, Plus 4, Blue 5, Red 5, Yellow 3, skip Green, and a Red 4. It was a nice deck, but I didn’t know what the others had… so whatever happens, it’ll be fine!

  
The game was pretty fast-paced, and I didn’t even notice that I had no cards left until I dropped the plus 4 card. It was currently between Ian and Reyna, and it was pretty entertaining to watch. This was until a tap on my shoulder made me look at another person.

  
Archangel Gabriel. What a great day. He decided to pull me, and Calvin out of our game, and decided to talk to us.

  
“Okay. Young birds of the organization, what’s up?” He asks, and I decided to respond.

  
“Fine, until you crashed into my party...” He sighed and I covered up my slight mistake. “I was joking. You know how much the family wants you around the house to the point that Kit’s mom wants you to marry Kit even if the amount of time you told them that it would not happen is infinite.”

  
He slightly blushed, then recomposed himself. “Prophecy. I need help from both of you to solve the key parts.”

  
“Can’t we do this next week? You guys made me sleep deprived as is already.” I deadpanned, and Calvin sighed next to me.

  
“Roman! How many times did I tell you not to stay up late reading lessons in advance because of the upcoming conferences?”

  
“20 Calvin. 20.”

  
“Okay. You just started being snappy since forever to me, what happened to the Roman I knew before?”

  
“Geez, David. Cut to the chase! Just email me the prophecy later, and let me analyse it over the weekend. I’m staying here.”

  
“And you Calvin?” David asks, and I couldn’t help but yawn.

  
“I’m staying as well, my dad’s on another business trip.” Calvin replies, and smiles at David.

  
“Well, okay then. I might as well be going to help Jake over there stuck at the astronomy assignment, it’s painful seeing him suffer, then lash out and tear my Herbiology module again, and I don’t know anymore!” He said, then looked at me, then apologized for babbling around.

  
Calvin and I were left along by the hallway’s door, and we both came back to our area, surprised at what we had to see.

  
Ian and Reyna… let’s just say, are now currently roleplaying as pirates around the room again like dorks, along with one of the young professors, Mr. Void. Calvin tried to retreat to his dorm room, already red-faced, but I tugged him back since there was no way I would survive this mess alone.

  
“Calvin?”

  
“Yes Roman?”

  
I gulp and say the words to him as we sat down by our earlier spot. “Care to explain about your red face?”

  
“Roman! You don’t just hint about me having a crush just anywhere and anytime!”

  
“Looks like I just did, Cal. So, what happened during the time we were in Ascension class, huh?”

  
He grabbed a plush dragon and pulled me next to him, whispering, “You won’t tell anyone, okay?” I signalled a thumbs up, as we went into our own world in a way, and talked about reality and rather not roleplaying.

  
“So, here goes nothing again Roman. Guess you know since when I had these feelings for Rey anyways.” I chuckled as he continued speaking about his subject… It lasted for a while as I added remarks here and there, and how he gets flustered every time her bright smile was sent his way.

  
That was until the bell rung that we spoke, because that bell meant that another class was starting. Reyna had to leave us in a hurry, Mr. Void dragging her as she shouted her quick good-byes.

A fully red Calvin was instantly hugging me from the back, muttering something about Reyna’s charm. Ian soon followed suit to sit beside me from the other side, and ask what happened to the both of us.

  
I quickly responded with Reyna’s name, and I received a smack on my shoulder seconds later.

  
“Ow! Why the hell did you do that Calvin?” I yelled, because it stung hard, and also because I felt a sudden chill sent to my whole body.

  
“Why not?” He replies, at this time, Ian felt left out for a moment as he carried me from Calvin’s side to his lap, and snuggled beneath me.

  
“Gay.” Calvin whispers to me, and then takes out his notebook for me to write. Argh, why did I tell him about my fake crush on Ian anyways? And why do I have to lie to Calvin, my own crush, about this?

  
Scribbling a little ‘God I love him, but what if this is just platonic?’ on the notebook, I sighed and asked.

  
“Two truths, one lie?”

  
“Ah, my favorite game. Go on Roman, you Calvin?”

  
“I’ll join,” Calvin said while humming a tune, “it’s always fun when’s it is Ian’s turn anyways.”

  
“Was that an insult or a complement?” Ian yelled, I burst into laughter, and Calvin smirked. Time passed, but we somehow managed to regain our composure.

  
“Okay, okay. Back to the game, I’ll go first, got it?” I said, and the two boys looked at me.

  
“One, I hate Elixir class, no ifs and buts. Two, I’m completely Demi-romantic. And three, I never had a crush on a guy.”

  
“One is a big fat lie Roman.” Ian said, tone like the dead.

  
“Three?” Calvin asks, just looking innocent. It’s absolutely unfair why I told him every darn thing, well except that is was all about him and not Ian. Silence was heard before I raised three fingers.

  
“No. Way. Who is it?” Ian hugged me tighter with a squeeze, and I have to get a way to get out of this mess. Why did I even say that?  
It’s gonna be a long day, and now I know why.


	3. 2:A Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +“But when do we announce these things?” I retort, really digging for answers.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh. Thanks for reminding me Roman. As far as I can remember, we have the whole week to announce our side’s hero. Seeing as the champion is already revealed as Samuel just this Monday.” Kit happily filled us in.
> 
>  
> 
> “Great going, it’s already Thursday. We’re going to announce tomorrow, and that’s it.” David chipped in, obviously trying so hard not to reveal a secret to Kit of all people, his best buddy. Thank the verses she didn’t ask as we went on throughout the night.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh crap. Would you look at the time? I need you David, Roman. And oh my, can someone call Calvin?” Jake asked. “We need an all-boy group today. Sorry Kit.”+

Later that night decided to be a continuation of this morning.

  
“Argh! What in the heavenly amount of your thoughts made you want to go here at 9 in the evening? And why in the field of all the places in this wide school?” I yelled at David, one of my alliances as he dragged me around.

  
“Sorry Roman, but Jake and I here want you to announce the proclamation tomorrow morning, when breakfast is on-going. By the way, I didn’t tell any--” His last sentence was cut, as I focused on him. His usual goofy and aloof expression was dimmed; replaced with all seriousness. Jake had a similar expression, accompanying David’s, and I asked them one important thing.

  
“Did you guys tell Kit yet?” Then it was silent for a moment, and Jake’s eyes widened in realization.

  
“Please don’t tell me you’re kidding Roman, please.” Jake was pleading. But before I had the chance to shoot a glare at him, Kit made an entrance.

  
“Sorry guys, got stuck in cleaning duty with my new acquaintance John!” The newly entered girl smiled at us, buck teeth showing.

  
“Who is this John? That Dillinger you were talking about last week to me during our trip to Kings’-view alley?” David asked, hoping to distract Kit for a bit before I shot that said glare. He took in my serious gaze and soon, we were distracted by a question.

  
“Well, must we continue this up there? I meant the tower by the way.” Kit asked, and was met with Jake, starting to calm himself before speaking.

  
“For starters, we can’t do these meeting at the main tower, because there are CCTVs in there! You know how rich the Pisces bloodline is right? And also, each hall has like, at least one of them, so no-go!” His tone went sharp, and we all got serious at an instant.

  
“Okay, okay. This totally didn’t get weird. Mind if I ask though, why can’t the whole army of light members know yet?”

  
“Roman. Remember, we tell them along with the other sides.” David said, and I quickly understood.

  
“But when do we announce these things?” I retort, really digging for answers.

  
“Ugh. Thanks for reminding me Roman. As far as I can remember, we have the whole week to announce our side’s hero. Seeing as the champion is already revealed as Samuel just this Monday.” Kit happily filled us in.

  
“Great going, it’s already Thursday. We’re going to announce tomorrow, and that’s it.” David chipped in, obviously trying so hard not to reveal a secret to Kit of all people, his best buddy. Thank the verses she didn’t ask as we went on throughout the night.

  
“Oh crap. Would you look at the time? I need you David, Roman. And oh my, can someone call Calvin?” Jake asked. “We need an all-boy group today. Sorry Kit.”

  
Kit just smiled and nodded off to get the said kid. As soon as she vanished, Jake pulled me and David near to him and told us to explain.

  
“It’s not our fault that the spirit of our beloved… what was it again?” David said.  
“Don’t you dare ask me David, we didn’t have the beliefs lesson of spirits yet. All I know that the spirit was a guy, oracle like, and turned my skin into a glossy grey, and my eyes glowing gold.” I spat out, obviously pissed. David seriously needs to focus on beliefs a ton more.

  
“Twin spirits of Apollo and Artemis is it then. I’m surprised seeing this, I really thought that it would be the spirit of the Ancient Oracle, but your skin turned grey instead of white.” Jake said as David tried to gag at the guy.

“And David, by the way. If you need help with Beliefs, send an email, got it?”

  
“Idiots, by the way. If the twin spirits appear, it’s a name, or a vision. But when you ask the prophecy for formal occasions, then it will be the Ancient Oracle.” We looked around to see someone with long curly black hair tied into a ponytail along with Calvin who was a bit confused. “Before I forget, good evening Archangels Michael, Gabriel, and A.O.M.”  
“Who are you?” I ask, clearly not knowing this guy.

  
“John Dillinger, Kit asked me to bring this guy to you.” He said as Calvin stepped towards me, feeling a bit awkward.

  
“Ah John, long time no talk.” Jake stepped into conversation. “So, how are you, warrior of Temperance?”

  
“I’m fine Jake. I missed you by the way. I’ve only received contact from David for one year. It’s a good thing I met you once again. I’d been okay since that fight, by the way.” He smiled with a bitter tone slipping on his tongue.

  
“Alright, alright! Just get on with it! You’re from the army of light, right John?” The new guy nods, then before anyone could speak, I continued my speech.

  
“Welcome to the conference then, now it’s a good thing I actually brought the pills now. But before we all take the pill, let’s introduce him first to the conference team, shall we?” Everyone nodded, for they were shocked at my words.

  
“Wait a minute, I must be forgetting about this, but you must solemnly abide by the rules, and if you break one, I’m going to rip your head off. Here we go. First is to never speak of the conferences outside of the Lux verse, then once you know a thing, you shut up about it. Next is when we are all completely assembled, which by that, all our side’s archangels are in the meeting, we use our codes. Then last of all, no phones allowed.” I took a deep breath after speaking, then motioned to Jake to speak about the pill.

  
“Roman, chill. By the way, before any conference starts. We all take this one pill which allows us to immediately access the lux verse, then leaves our bodies as is, it’s like having two halves of yourself doing different things. So, are we clear now John?” John nods again as Calvin passes the pills around after taking them from me.

  
“Welcome to the team, Temperance.” David says, as he chucks the pill towards his mouth. Calvin followed suit, while Jake, John and I took a while to do so. And as soon as the luminous castle comes into our view, we step farther from it, and towards the patio.

  
“So, why are we going to the patio? Aren’t we supposed to see the hero’s robes right now?” Jake asks me.

  
“Nope. Actually it’s going to be between you, Calvin and I, while the two stay to discuss war tactics.” I reply, leading the two to sit the one of the benches. Slowly settling, the two decided to talk about it before asking the three of us.

  
“Aren’t you supposed to go to the castle?” David asks, then Jake suddenly pulls the two of us away from them. I feel nervous, because the robes are going to shift their design to the needs of the hero as soon as we see them. Kit was our hero, but we will never know if we win or not. It’s scary since the prophecy seems hanging.

  
So here we go, currently heading towards the castle. Jake was ahead of me and Calvin, leading the way.

  
“So, the clothes change as we say the present hero’s name right? Like from real plain to shiny and golden?” Jake asks as Calvin nods to him, meanwhile I walked faster to open the castle’s door for them.   
We got to the creaky stairs, then off to the bright hallway, then to an empty room with no door. All of us headed in and saw that it wasn’t completely empty. There was a glass case in the middle, pole like and seemingly like a closet.

  
I sighed before whispering Kit’s name, and touching the glass. Once bulky piece of cloth, and large amount of gold was transformed into the robes. A silky yet puffy robe with a yellow undershirt was there. It was longer at the back than the front, said back having slots for the wings. The robe had a shield at the back which was almost unnoticeable because of the golden color of the robe. The shoulders had shields as well, along with the torso area. There was a loose velvet scarf adorned with many crosses which was enough to reach the thigh when wrapped around the shoulders. It was long sleeved, and also loose on that area. Big enough to make it really baggy.

  
There was gold shorts alongside the robe, which kneepads was placed next to it, accompanied by the yellow shining boots as well. A face mask which was apparently also a shield was there as well. But what surprised me was the flower crown Kit always wears also had a change, and it looked painful; one striped Carnation along with dull maroon twigs forming the crown. I gasped before an unsettling comment was heard.

  
“Seems girlish to me.” Calvin comments before Jake deadpans him.

  
“Of course Calvin, our hero is a girl.” All of Calvin’s excited and smug looks fell into empathy, he visibly dulled as he stated facts from the history of heroes and champions.

  
“Calvin?” I ask, growing wary. A huff was heard before he spoke flat out. “For starters, it’s the 5th fifth time for an archangel being the hero, I saw the crown, so don’t bother to lie to me. Then as for female heroes, it’s the first time in 1000 years. Our generation broke the record. This was actually banned after a female hero’s death, so in summary, a female hero gives a bloody fight.”

  
“Oh crap, it is bad enough for Kit as is.” Jake said, tears starting to appear from his face. Calvin asked me if he was referring to my cousin, to which was met with my silence. The room went sullen as I tried to register Calvin’s words.

  
I backed away as soon as I realized it. My heart shattered into pieces as I did, and I asked, helpless.

  
“Can the hero be changed?” I said, and I was met with silence. Already irritated and heart-broken, I glared at them until I dug out an answer.

  
“I’m sorry Roman, but there is no way.” Calvin answers, and Jake was clearly already crying. All these conflicted emotions made me make my move out as soon as I finished the words.

  
“You better not be lying, just see me with David later.” Then I fled, I ran as fast as the wind, trying not to explode at the moment. I’ll just cry it out later when I’m alone. I ran to the patio, where the two were still there.

David saw me as soon as I was in front of the patio, and asked me what’s up.

  
“Fate can’t be changed, can it?” I spoke in a hanging question, then said the meaning. “Can you change a female hero’s bloody fate?” I was left with a confused John who got it seconds after, it was great he picks things up easily. But he was still confused about one thing.

  
“What’s wrong about a female hero?” And I responded as I tried to gain my strength back “They die.”

  
I was shot with a look was says ‘they do?’ and I continued “Not unless, you have a plan of sacrifice?” and then all my unsaid emotion was replaced with determination. If we make this happen, then Kit will be saved. I’d be willing to die for her, Kit, my cousin.

  
“Should we be concerned or not?” David asked as I scanned their papers silently.

“Well, what about both?” I started scribbling my unsaid codename there, then destined myself to be the sacrifice.


	4. 3:The Revelation

Hours later, the meeting all ended. So we all willed ourselves into our body shell in the Alpha verse. I ended up on my bed, laying on it and contemplating about life.

  
As I glanced at my clock which showed me 12:57 am, I yawned and looked around. Most of my dorm mates were sleeping, except for two. A blonde with grey eyes and I. Sitting on my bed, rubbing my eyes, I saw him fully now. It was Adam, heir of the Abel bloodline. He gave me a smile and asked as I removed my glasses.

  
“Still awake? It’s been the whole week Roman. Get some shut eye.” I looked at him directly and saw dark lines starting to form below his eyes.

  
“I could say the same here Adam. You’re starting to look like crap.” I said as I returned the smile. My eyes were starting to be glassy from lack of sleep as he dropped his homework to look at me fully. His bed was across mine, so we had some night talk until one of us fell asleep.

  
“So, how is it going with the conference members?” He asks again, starting our conversation to make me reply “It’s messy.” I start, then continues a spur of a breath later. “We are panicked right now. Our side’s hero is a girl.”

  
“It’s bad enough as is then. I hope things go well.” Adam sighs and fidgets the hem of his shirt. It continued like that as we laid down on our own beds and talked, knowing that our words were directed to the other. We talked about the upcoming war, crushes in which I let slip that I was crushing on a guy, subjects and teachers who are a pain, well, almost everything.

  
This was until I woke up to my phone buzzing around my arms. I ended up browsing my phone minutes after Adam fell asleep and then fell asleep myself as well. I rubbed my eyes yawned and saw some notifications along with the email from David. So he sent it as soon as he got to his shell then.

  
It was 4AM in the morning, and I needed to take a shower. I made it quick though, since there was always this other 4th year who was banging on the door 5 minutes after I started said shower. Let’s say that this day will be a bit down for me. Since you know, today is the day for the proclamation and we don’t know how hard Kit will take it.

  
I went out of the dorm room as fast as possible, after dressing up according to my uniform. The table setting seemed different today, as it was currently by flock. I went to my flock immediately, avoiding Samuel Valor, A.k.a Archangel Lucifer as much as possible. Adam yanked me to sit beside him and I was thankful for it.

  
Seeing the meal on my plate, I gulped and started scarfing it down in seconds, showing how nervous I am as of current. As I finished however, it had only been 15 minutes since I ate, and 35 minutes since breakfast started. Hearing the announcement for everyone to get to the main hall as soon as possible made me a lot nervous than I was, making me grip on my sleeves.

  
‘Roman, get here already, were about to start this shit.’ I heard a voice from my mind which made me look at the stage. I guess it was David using his telepathy powers again. Getting up of my seat, I huffed first before stepping towards them with a frown. I was totally not ready for this.

  
Archangel Michael did the introductions and Archangel Gabriel did the summoning. I only let the twin spirits in my shell again as they said the name in sync. I flashed back to my shell afterwards as soon as the golden light started to leak out from the open window. It wasn’t blinding at all, but rather enchanting to see. It started to grow just like tentacles, and it was embracing Kit slowly.

  
I didn’t want to see this happen, but to my bad luck, it is happening. The robes we saw last night was currently being thrown onto her, but not violently and rather really carefully. However, we didn’t see her weapon just yet. It was to be shown later as the light disperses. Samuel had his spear covered in poison ivy and thorns which was really scary to look at for me, but Kit was also good with long-stick items as well which gives a good match.

  
The light faded out to most of us’ dismay, but they were amazed by the glow on Kit’s hand. It truly was a long stick as well, but what shocked me was the end. She never told me she used a mace, and the spiked end was rather shaped like a tall crown and a building at the same time. Everyone who wasn’t in their year rather yelped or stepped back as it materialized in front of our eyes. Kit’s dark blue eyes opened, and made her saw the reality.

  
Archangel Raphael, or rather Kit’s twin brother stood up from his table and asked for the champion’s suit to be summoned again in Samuel’s body. It looked pretty good in him, his velvet long-sleeved shirt which had chest and shoulder shield was intimidating, and his slacks which were large for him hid his shoes, and he had kneepads as well, and his crown was dusted with black onyx. I did not see the back shield which was shaped like a cross at first, but it looked like sudden death to me.

  
A copper glow opposed to Kit’s gold was around Samuel, and everyone immediately took note that war was about to begin as soon as the prophecy is made. I hoped everyone made their decisions now, betrayals weren’t the best at all.

  
With the snap of Jake’s fingers, everything reverted into normal except for the crowns, so I guess it’s not going to wear off then. Kit then ran up to me after the commotion, and tugged David who was behind me.

  
“Why the hell didn’t you guys tell me?” The question we hated her to ask was finally said and we did not have any explanation for it. Jake who was so subtle in trying to get back to his flock’s table was stopped as well.

  
“We didn’t know it was you, it shocked us as well.” David started, and is obviously not going to get away with his lie not unless we helped.

  
“Kit, please. We did try to see the robes last night, but didn’t see it since none of us knew who the hero is.” Jake spoke up as well, leaving me without any words. I guess I should go along with this.

  
“Uh Kit. I did not know how the process was at all. No clues came to us, until it was sent crashing into our eyes.” I said as David sent a telepathic ‘don’t you dare’ to his fellow flock member Calvin. Said Fidelis stopped at the moment he tried to get up, which was also when he got the message.

  
Kit looked at our eyes, trying to search for a lie but found none due to David messing her mind up. She then smiled at us, then got to her new ‘acquaintance’ John out of the room with her. David soon followed saying ‘what is a partner in crime if they left their player 2 with someone else alone’ which left me and Jake. I realized as soon as Kit was announced, I had to heed help.

  
Why? Let’s say everyone has their special type of magic which they know, but they need help once they don’t get to use it in a year or two. Mine was too dangerous and deadly, so I never tried it, even during Incantations.

  
“Jake.” I thought out loud. Well then, there was no backing out. He looked at me and asked what the problem was.

  
“I need help with my powers, they’re deadly, but now that we need to use it in war, it makes me scared that I might be unable to do anything when I actually can.” He looked at me, lowered his gaze, and then asked.

  
“Type of magic?”

  
“Memoria Mentalia.” What was that? This type of magic was rather deadly even if it only dealt with two things. The power to transmit pain to others and project their worst fears like an abuse, and the power mess with a person’s memories and their feelings about it. The first one can lead to death, while the worst the second could do is make a person emotionless just like a robot.

  
He gaped at me and told his to me out of shock. “Solaris Stimula.” That wasn’t well known as well, but it gives a sense of mimicry, the holder was the ability to jumpstart or shock someone’s dormant powers via touching them, and they can also control the moon cycle and give messages by it. It wasn’t powerful on the first line, but for someone working behind the screen… it was perfect. He told me to meet him at the joint common room after dinner to simulate my powers, and I couldn’t get any more scared after he left me.

  
Calvin who was joint shock from our lie earlier, proceeded to tap me in the shoulder and sighed. I knew his magic from our Duelling class on the first year, but this was another thing that only he knew before. My magic type. His was relatively passive and balanced towards healing and damage. Luminos Sangre. The control of light and blood; the use of it to heal and attack like a rogue.

  
“Roman? You look sort of dazed.” Calvin said as he spoke.

  
“Calvin. I just need a bit of rest. It drained my strength to see that happen. And before you ask, I did sleep last night.”

  
“Thank god Ro. But can we go to the field now? Rey wants us there early for an unknown reason.” I nod at his words, and squeezed his hand for reassurance that I was fine. He then led me out to the field, walking slower than usual to match my pace.

  
As we got there, Reyna was already talking to an unamused Ian who had been there as soon as the proclamation ended. We were having a Game of the Cross right now, and let’s say that we didn’t have the teams yet. It was going to be announced 5 minutes before the first game and yet Reyna wanted the gang to be here early. What was going on?

  
“So boys, let me tell you that I might be going neutral for the upcoming war.” She looked around all the three of us and expected an answer. Ian was also neutral at first, until he got slammed on the floor by a dark-sided 7th year in his flock.

  
“All three of us fight for the light side, and it may be painful to say this… but we are glad you made that decision, so that you can stay safe.” Calvin said, hopeful for his crush’s safety. After the sappy stuff, we had a group hug, then we went off to the set up bleachers for the kids our year. We were 80 in total, 15 from Lucidus including me, 17 from Caminos, 16 from Auxilios, 13 from Fidelis and 19 from Nitoro. We chatted for an hour, then stopped as the bell rung, signalling the warning. 6:55 on the clock then. The announcer started to give names here and there, and we waited for our names to be called. Within the four colors and two matches.

  
I was in the Red team of the second match, Calvin was in the first match of the Yellow team, Reyna was in my match but on the Grey team, and Ian was in the Green team of the first match. The 7AM bell rung as Calvin and Ian left me and Reyna on the bleachers.

And let’s say I got interested in knowing her a little more to tease Calvin later.

  
She spilt everything easily, and I took note on what her power which was Aquatica Timeaus. The ability to see through time by water, or any source of it. She lived with her dad, since her mom died during the last war, she loves to dance and other general things. I shared a bit as well, making sure to dodge any questions directed towards my powers.

  
We got distracted when the announcer told us that the Grey team won the first match, then it was time to go. I waved at her which she returned, and then I ran to the other red team members who I didn’t know.

  
But either way, it was time to show what I can do best… being sneaky without powers. The whistle was blown, signalling the start of our match, and I headed off to the crown immediately, dodging some Green team members along the way.

  
I growled as I saw a Grey team member get the crown just as I saw it, screw advantages.


	5. 4:A Sensitive Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +I turned the tables and used this against him by using the same telepathic link to get into his mind and searched for his fears, blood, thorns and betrayal. I flashed Kit dying in a rose bush full of thorns, oh, time for nightmare mode. But I didn’t go anywhere further than Kit leaving him for a guy when I heard a scream, and lowered my hand after seeing that it was from David. He was sobbing rather loudly and I gaped in shock as I stopped our duel. Then this opportunity was taken to punch me hard.
> 
>  
> 
> I mouthed a sorry before heading towards the door, but was held back by a hand. Jake was looking at me with empathy and I couldn’t help but let him drag me to somewhere, the bleachers where only few people were.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ro! I got scared when David screamed in pain… is there something wrong?” +

It didn’t get any better as the hours pass by since many time that it happened that one from this side got confronted by the other. Disaster was spread though sides, but we went through it. I did go to Jake that Friday night though, and seeing my magic’s aura was rather enchanting.

  
It was currently Saturday in the morning, and many students were out to either stroll in the alley or shop for goods in the nearby store. Winter was nearing and I asked Reyna to get a scarf for me…but where was I?

  
In the Lux verse with the other conference members and some of the army, displaying some war tactics, general magic types, and duelling the one with the closest match available.

  
So I was positioned right hand man of Kit, and at her other side was David…rather Archangel Gabriel. Archangel Michael was a no go at the front row, so we made him stay back. But he was head healer along with the heir of the Cancer bloodline, Calvin.

  
Learning a lot on magic today, and taking note of other specific types, one of those I took down was those of Archangel Gabriel. He had Mentalia Labyrinth which made me puzzled at first, but then I realized the point of his magic type. He had the power to mess with people’s brains, give messages telepathically, confuse people on their locations… but the best of all is he got to trap his opponents in a mind maze if he gets the chance to.

  
Ian was a damage tank with Ancient Pryoignis, so he stayed in the middle along with some 6th and 7th years. It was quite hard to strategize since none of us had the same specifics, and it sucks with a capital S. But I got note that we had five general magic types, and that was simpler.

  
There were Damage Tanks like Ian, Healers like Calvin, Spies like Jake, Illusionists like David and I… and there was one more type which was special, which was the Ambiflow. Designed for those who were balanced power-wise, willing and has self-control just like Kit, those who had this type of magic can switch from one type to another easily.

  
Kit, who was presently duelling with Ian willingly was demonstrating most of her Sonara Herbivious which was complicated to explain in how she used it until David did in 10 words, and sent it to me telepathically.

‘Try mixing sonar sonic powers with wicked plant alchemy skills.’ At this point, I forgot that I was duelling him, so I shook my head before focusing in front of me, moving my glasses up.

  
He was sending mental commands to me, which I blocked with ease every now and then, which was followed by me messing up with his one flaw, his loyalty. We were clashing until we drain but not die, and this was a new experience for me. I did not know the full extent of my powers yet even after Jake’s instruction, but David’s specifics was the closest match to mine so I guess I’ll learn.

  
Calvin’s mutation in powers showed as soon as he got… wait a minute. David was distracting me! I yelped as I got brain shocked, a hologram cage starting to from around me. Growling, I sent injury to his heart by betrayal and chaos in his head.

  
Calvin’s match lasted for 31 minutes with the lighting-based tank, and that his longest one. I tried to fight off the thoughts of my actual crush which David was sending to me to get distracted, as I escaped the cage. Soon, I sent burning hate through his heart to make it slowly numb, but he was fighting that off, apparently. I raised my hand to make it self-pity, and I guess it worked as he dropped to the floor. He counter-attacked by cloning himself into 4 and confusing me by a riddle, but I solved it a second too late as he shocked my arm, making it temporarily numb.

  
I lost my momentum for a while as I looked at Kit and Ian who just finished their duel, the clock ticking at 34 minutes. David used this opportunity to make a move which made me strain my eyes, he used his sparks for a false flash which made me look at Ian who was being carried into a stretcher. I blinked, but found nothing at this time. Oh look at my luck, he sent a message telling me that I’ll never get loved back.

  
I turned the tables and used this against him by using the same telepathic link to get into his mind and searched for his fears, blood, thorns and betrayal. I flashed Kit dying in a rose bush full of thorns, oh, time for nightmare mode. But I didn’t go anywhere further than Kit leaving him for a guy when I heard a scream, and lowered my hand after seeing that it was from David. He was sobbing rather loudly and I gaped in shock as I stopped our duel. Then this opportunity was taken to punch me hard.

  
I mouthed a sorry before heading towards the door, but was held back by a hand. Jake was looking at me with empathy and I couldn’t help but let him drag me to somewhere, the bleachers where only few people were.

  
“Ro! I got scared when David screamed in pain… is there something wrong?” Calvin asks as I pulled out my hairclips and let my hair down. I mumbled something about deadly powers and overdoing things when the shorter of the two hugged me, Jake left was soon as this happened since he needed to check the clock for the new sets of clashing. I just lost my ability to speak for a moment, since I was traumatized by myself.

  
“Roman, oh dear god, I’m sorry I asked. I already should have known it was by your powers.” He patted my back as I stayed silent, a sensitive topic was a topic I never wanted to talk about. I looked around to find the bleachers blank except for 4, Calvin, David, Ian and I. David was also uncharacteristically quiet as he got closer to me, and I couldn’t help but flinch a bit. Ian followed him and patted Calvin so that the Cancer could release me, and I stood in front of David, my heart trying not to wrench from pent-up emotions and in general, everything that was happening.

  
I found myself kneeling on the ground seconds later, clutching my stomach as I vomited... I forgot to mention that he hit my chest hard where my magic core was. I was too tense to do anything else as everything went blurry in a spur of seconds, shit, I was crying. Blood was everywhere and there was a mess of feathers, but what surprised me is that Kit was still alive, her gold aura glowing and clashing with Samuel’s. But there was a dead body between the two of them, but I couldn’t see who it was.

  
I felt so sick about this, even if it was my fault since I knew that what I flashed might be the truth even if this vision just opposed me. Glancing at the recent war strategy since the last one was a bit of messy. David who still had traces of tears on his face suddenly was the one who carried me up and motioned to get a healer as fast as possible as my skin flashed grey, then back to my pale complexion, on and off.

  
I wanted to speak, but I can’t with me switching on and off sides with the twin spirits. I didn’t feel like myself half of the time, but then the uneasy feeling stopped as soon I was touched by a healer, Calvin. He looked at me, and I looked back at him before speaking.

  
“I saw a vision. Someone has to die to prevent the loop of history.” David looked at me and decided to take this somewhere else, the discord chat. I’m pretty sure that we were up here in the Lux verse for too long, and we might get caught. So as soon as I saw fading souls, I willed to connect with my shell.

  
I was at my bed at the dorms this noon, so I decided to take a much longer shower, dress up with a jacket with pins where my phone was in its pocket and shorts, keep my hair down and then get out with my laptop, heading to the library. Said library was pretty big, and we didn’t even have to share with others since there was things called library pods for personal space.

  
I got into one and immediately closed the doors, and pretty much any source of light from the outside. As soon as that was settled, I also plugged my laptop and turned it on before signing on my discord account.

  
_Forget-me-not has entered the chat._

  
_Forget-me-not: Oh, hey. Why did we have to move the conversation here?_

  
_Sunshine: Prophecy, don’t you remember Roman?_

  
_6’0”-of-Loyalty: @sunshine Calvin, wrong. Roman had a vision right?_

  
_Forget-me-not: Wait a minute, get Jake first._

  
_Sunshine: @Crowned-Commander_

  
_Crowned-Commander: First, who decided to change my username? It used to be The-Veil but why did it change?_

  
_6’0”-of-Loyalty: You did that last week as a dare Jake. By the way @Forget-me-not, what was the full vision?_

  
_Forget-me-not: Let’s say that I saw the school ground full of blood and there was a few bodies lying here and there, but what caught my eye is that Kit was alive, and duelling with Samuel. But everything stopped as I saw a dead body with two sticks poking out, it was an intervention for Kit to switch to defensive. Please call Kit, we can’t hide any damned longer._

  
_Bi-sexual-royalty: I’m in this group chat boys. Who was the body by the way, and where’s John?_

  
_Voice-of-Reason: Here since forever, just had a splitting migraine. Same reason I was out early. Call me only when it’s urgent, I need to go take my meds._

  
_Voice-of-Reason has logged off_

  
_Forget-me-not: Body wasn’t shown who it was, so no clue._

  
_Crowned-Commander: So we have an intervention here then. So screw this, don’t make any changes yet @6’0”-of-Loyalty to the planned war stance. AND BY ANY, NOT A SINGLE MOVE AT ALL DAVID._

  
_6’0”-of-Loyalty: Not even in the mood to._

  
_Forget-me-not: Oh, sorry about what I flashed during the duel just an hour ago David._

  
_6’0”-of-Loyalty: Never mind that, at least we clarified that Kit could survive this. @Bi-sexual-royalty_

  
_Bi-sexual-royalty: Oh thank god, I wouldn’t want to die this early! I still want to be an Astronomy teacher someday!_

  
_Crowned-Commander: Hmmm, yeah. But we have absolutely no clue to who did it, so… we need more visions to clarify that, right Ro?_

  
My heart stopped as I saw that message. I hated visions, it has nothing to do with my powers! I can’t be much more of a wreck as I am already, so I tried to calm myself down before typing.

  
_Forget-me-not: Yeah, we do. But as of the record, I am not looking forward to the next day it happens._

  
_Sunshine: Ro! Location right now. I need to tell you something, in person._

  
_Forget-me-not: Library, usual pod._

  
_Sunshine and 1 other has logged off._

  
_Bi-sexual-royalty: Sorry, have to go, David wanted some private talk. You’re next btw Ro._

  
_Bi-sexual-royalty has logged off_

  
_Crowned-Commander: Well, time to log off. Don’t forget about the prophecy btw little guy._

  
_Forget-me-not has logged off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was confused about the chat usernames... here we go!
> 
> Forget-me-not = Roman  
> Sunshine = Calvin  
> 6'0"-of-Loyalty = David  
> Crowned-Commander = Jake  
> Bi-sexual-royalty = Kit  
> Voice-of-Reason = John
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. 5:Tiny Cool-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +Another moment later, I seemed to feel better as I smelled some scents, it was probably Calvin melting scented wax using his powers. It was my favorite, strawberries and lavender flowers. I peeked to see a small bowl near us which looked like it came from Calvin, but I shrugged it off and went back to shutting my opened eye.
> 
> A knock interrupted Calvin as he stopped playing with my hair, and he probably thought I was sleeping so I was left on my spot. He opened it to let someone enter, then closed it again before sitting in the pillow pile where my head was. He made sure to not sit on me, as I sensed his presence, and another which was in the other side of the pod.
> 
> “Hello Calvin, is he asleep?” That voice, it was Kit. It was too early to deal with this, so I kept my eyes shut. Calvin has continued his hair massaging, but it was lighter.
> 
> “I think so Kit, he relaxed the moment I got my hands on his hair”
> 
> “Oh well then Calvin, I might as well tell you what happened with my private chat with David. Just tell him later when he wakes up.”
> 
> “Okay.”+

Calvin had arrived moments after I logged out. God, things never give me a break at all, and this isn’t even the war yet.

It started from a knock from the outside, where I opened it to see a particular blonde who was close to me. Smiling at him, I motioned for him to get in and he followed me in the pod. Said pod was fit for 2-3 people but I was quite uncomfortable. Why?

Let’s say the last time you had contact was traumatizing, and you have to let it out in some way…but you can’t since you already had bothered the person too much since the time you met. You bully him for a semester only to realize that the kid was actually nice no matter what you did to him, then tell him everything to set things right but he becomes a mother hen to you. Then here, I’m about to tell him about my trauma again.

I’m weak for human emotion, and I know what the root of this is, my angel code. It’s implanted in me to focus on two things, Logic and Creativity, the only thing I can express properly in when I write it down as an equation, or be passionate about it. But here I am, emotionally exposed to the truth and can’t say any proper sentence to explain the mess in my head. Calvin was always there to help me out, even if our past wasn’t the best. My glasses were removed at this point, set beside my laptop.

“Cali, is there something off? You look scared earlier.” Why was I called Cali? It was the short term for my second name, Calisto…if I didn’t mention that yet.

He looked at me in the eye and I responded quite quickly.

“My powers. I don’t know its limit and I might use it for the wrong reason… I mean this was the first time I was willing to use it but it ends in an emotional disaster.”

I laid down after setting away the table to the side, seeing as it’s mainly carpet and not marble. Calvin sat down beside me, just an arm’s reach. He was mumbling stuff to himself, then pouting while he thought of a solution. When he did, he smiled at me, then spoke.

“Try it on me.” I looked shocked, I can’t do it. I’m not even going to try to hurt him, but he was asking for it and our powers clashing might be an okay solution… I’m still scared of what I can do.

“Cali, please. Show me, I’ll just heal myself so don’t worry about me.” I looked at the selfless boy in front of me and sighed as he tucked some of my hair into my ear and basically pleaded in his expression. “But Calvin… Just this once.”

He nods at me and lets me do whatever I wanted. I close my eyes and viewed his brain for anything. He grew up normal up until he was 10, his brother died making him the heir of their family. I looked through his brain a little more to look at his fears.

Death, poison, and sharks. I flashed him some memories of his brother dying, and being in the coffin as well. I then trapped his mind to listen to my words.

“Why are you even here? A replacement of your brother?” Those were words from his father, which was why he never mentioned of his home.

I then injected jealousy into his heart to Ian because of the fact that Reyna had openly admitted her crush on him, and pulled it out when it was getting too deep. Then I tried to stop his heart for a whole minute before stopping my powers completely on him. I can’t hurt him anymore, I already did too much during the first year fiasco.

He was glowing for a bit, until he stopped. “You didn’t do much yet to me right? I was healing myself the whole time, preparing for a challenge here Cali.”

“I’m sorry Calvin, I was just challenged by David’s powers… plus I may admit that he gets a little bit too sensitive at times.”

“So you admit to the truth that it was not your fault, thank god. Come here Cali, relax for a moment and try to get yourself kicking back like normal, okay? We all have those moments, others just more obvious than others.” He made me move closer to him and hummed a tune as he ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down. Seemed to work since in an instant, I had my eyes shut as I shifted, so that my head was in his lap.

I didn’t sleep, no, but I had my eyes shut to clear my mind as I enjoyed how Calvin played with my hair. It will most probably have a braid later, but that didn’t matter as of current since I was really stressing this out a lot.

Another moment later, I seemed to feel better as I smelled some scents, it was probably Calvin melting scented wax using his powers. It was my favorite, strawberries and lavender flowers. I peeked to see a small bowl near us which looked like it came from Calvin, but I shrugged it off and went back to shutting my opened eye.

A knock interrupted Calvin as he stopped playing with my hair, and he probably thought I was sleeping so I was left on my spot. He opened it to let someone enter, then closed it again before sitting in the pillow pile where my head was. He made sure to not sit on me, as I sensed his presence, and another which was in the other side of the pod.

“Hello Calvin, is he asleep?” That voice, it was Kit. It was too early to deal with this, so I kept my eyes shut. Calvin has continued his hair massaging, but it was lighter.

“I think so Kit, he relaxed the moment I got my hands on his hair”

“Oh well then Calvin, I might as well tell you what happened with my private chat with David. Just tell him later when he wakes up.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s say that he just got shocked at Roman, I mean… he never showed us his powers yet. And then when he does, but it’s scary. He never told us his magic type until it was slammed into our faces earlier by Jake.” I’m pretty sure I heard a gasp there, but I didn’t react… I was supposed to be sleeping.

“I suppose that would be it, Roman got scared, you know? I asked him to try it on me, but didn’t do anything much because of the incident.”

“So he actually listens to you. A lot has changed in Ro since he got in this school and got proclaimed as a guardian.”

“The aspect of mind has changed his view of almost everything I guess, but I couldn’t say that. I only knew him since the second semester of our first year.”

“I guess so Calvin. But we need to all adjust to something new right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m leaving the both of you here. I need to talk to Jake to clarify some things, he was the one Roman asked to jumpstart his powers. Plus, we have a movie night later!”

“Okay then Kit, see you when I can.”

“By the way Calvin, Tell Ro that I miss him a lot, okay?” I heard no response, so Calvin might have nodded. The door was opened, then shut again without a slam. Kit was so concerned at times, and I don’t know what I did to deserve her kindness, even if she gets a bit too obnoxious at times.

As she left, I heard Calvin yawn before moving to lie down. He was pretty tired, I guessed, and the space was a bit small so he had to lay down next to me. A tapping sound from his very loud phone was heard as I opened my eyes and rubbed them as he shut it off with a click. He then smiled at me, and messed my hair while humming, so I guess I might have rolled my head sideways subconsciously then.

“Go get back to sleep Cali, I just set an alarm set up by 2 in the afternoon. We can go to the coffee shop afterwards to chill with Ian and Rey.”

“I heard the whole conversation with Kit, you know. I miss her too.” He chuckled at me then stammered his response with logic. I asked why he didn’t wake me up, which he shrugged off by saying this.

“You need to relax. So get some actual sleep now, by the way I stopped heating the wax since it’s overpowering my senses.” At this, I shut my eyes as he continued humming and messing with my hair.

It might have taken me a bit to fall asleep since I was not that tired, and actually relaxed. But then I did, the humming stopped, and I felt warm.

I woke up to a phone ringing, and remembered that Calvin set an alarm earlier. I still felt warm, and smelt the aroma of milk and biscuits. I looked around and saw that Calvin was not about to wake up soon and was hugging me. He was a cuddler, and I remembered that… but how do I wake him up. David once mentioned that he was quite ticklish, so I might give it a try.

I poked his side, and nothing happened. Then I proceeded to try and get up near his ear so I can blow it, and when I did… I heard a yelp. I was free of his grasp as he turned around, and I forgot to get up as soon as our lips were slammed into each other’s. I blushed hard as a tomato and hid my face using my jacket’s hood, moving a bit farther away from him.

“Sorry about that Calvin!” I tried to look at him who was smirking at me, his phone was up there and he was snapping a picture of me, making me more embarrassed than I was already. I accidentally kissed my actual crush, like how did that happen?

“It’s fine Cali, it was an accident. And for the record, I didn’t hate it.” I finally looked at him and said, “Let’s just not speak of that. Especially to Ian, he might tell David.”

He nods at me, and lends a hand for me to get up as he opens the door. I was looking forward to the bonding moment later even if I might just think of that incident half of the time. I headed out with him towards the coffee shop and out of the library.

“By the way Roman, I might have braided your hair while you were sleeping.”

I looked at him, then started to search my hair around, and felt it, there was a braid in the side, and there was a rubber band at the end. It was short, but noticeable enough.

I did not even notice that we already had entered the shop until the chimes sound went into my ears. It was time to talk now, and even try to keep my calm I guess.

“Sup guys! I see a braid on Roman eh?” Ian was waving at as Reyna called us out. I waved back before heading in, and Calvin was smiling as bright as the sun.

“So, who did that Ro?” Ian had asked, and Reyna took this opportunity to tease. “Maybe it was Calvin, right Ian? Calvin texted me that they were together before this hang-out.”

“Enough of that Rey. Maybe I did do it, but that doesn’t mean you can tease Roman about it already.” Calvin says, as he got back from ordering drinks for the two of us, I got my hot red velvet latte while he took his green tea frappe, drinking from his straw.

I sipped on the cup, and smiled contently as I saw the heart made from the cream. I’m pretty sure that someone had made it to amuse me, so I looked at Calvin who just smiled back.


	7. 6:Things keep Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +I woke up hours later when my phone ringed and played ‘I am not a Robot’ by Marina and the diamonds really loud. I kicked my blanket out and looked at my phone from the charging station, and plugged it out really quick and sighed at the name.
> 
> David. I answered the phone and was greeted with his husky voice. “Hey Ro! Just wanted to tell you that there was a change in the prophecy, I’ll just send it on Monday since I’m outside with Ian and Rey on the alley. Training was cancelled since Jake was feeling rather down with an upset stomach! Call you later!”
> 
> He dropped the call and I sighed, they were in the arcade again. Playing some game called Sburb, or clashing each other on Mario Kart.
> 
> I looked at the time and realized that it was rather late, 10 am. I knew it! We had a false proclamation! Jumping up and down on the bed, I realized that I did not have a shower yet so I ran to the bathroom to get one.+

The bonding time at the café consisted of small talk, jamming along which I did not like since my voice was too squeaky, and gossiping due to Reyna. It may have not lasted a lot, but it was pretty much okay.

“So, is this goodbye?” Ian asks and I smack him.

“Not yet dummy, we walk to the castle together.” Reyna just smirked at me, then Calvin replied.

“By the way guys, Kit told me earlier that we light guys have a movie night. Probably the main 10 only.”

“Kit organized this, am I right?” I asked, and Calvin nods at me.

“Sorry about that boys, but as part of the neutral side… I don’t think I can join since it’s for the light members.” Reyna said sheepishly and I brought out my phone which just buzzed.

_Movie night for the main light guys! Joint common room at 5pm-11pm. -Kit_

Well then, I shrugged as I hugged Reyna and promised her we will have our own movie night as soon as this war is over… if we were still complete. She hugged back and smiled at me as we broke apart. Ian and Calvin were both waiting, and I motioned them for a group hug before Reyna was off to her dorm room. I had the scarf she gave me at the coffee shop, and it was really warm and comfy.

I held both their hands as we both walked our way to the castle, and let go as soon as we reached the door way. It was currently 4:30 in the afternoon, and at least half of them were there. Kit, David, Jake, John and a seventh year Auxilios who was named Alice. We were 3 of the other half, so that meant we were only waiting for two people. A fifth year Caminos female named Ruby, and 7th year Fidelis male named Jasper.

Ian rushed to help Kit with the snacks since he was a huge gentleman, while Calvin helped Jake get the blankets and pillows. I was left helping either David or John since I did not know Alice at all, John was just picking out movies since he has very refined taste in those, while David was sulking in a corner, trying to avoid everyone. He had this shift of mood ever since I did duel him, and I was feeling really guilty about it.

I came up an approached him, and he tried to back up, but I spoke for him. “I’ll give you tomorrow to do anything you want to me. I won’t fight back, just don’t kill me since I bruised your ego.” The hacker then smiled at me and hugged me, knocking off my glasses down which I caught before hugging back.

“Roman, look. I’m sorry about that, I just got shocked.” I nodded and motioned for him to continue. “I don’t know if you’ll forgive me for this, but what if we both don’t duel until next week.” I just nodded, and let him hug me for a bit before returning to the dorky person I know. He gave his signature wink which made me laugh as the clock struck 4:45.

The two we were waiting for got in the room, skipping as they brought some drinks. I immediately ran to get the cherry pop soda and Pepsi, making sure that they weren’t shook so we would not have to make a mess. I placed them on the table carefully so that no one tries to shake it, and sat down on the couch. Ian was seated by the end, and I was beside him while Calvin who just came in, throwing two blankets for me and Ian, and then sitting at my other side.

John who was just finished from picking some stellar movies smirked at he set the first one, Wizard of Oz. he said that The Finest Hour was next which I was looking forward to. Kit who came in sat beside John on the floor of pillows. David followed suit after Kit, laughing like a madman on John’s recent joke. Jake gave me a smile, then proceeded to sit near Ruby who seemed to be his sibling by the looks of it.

I smiled as we went on through the movie, others completely immersed into it like me, or rather cuddling with the person beside you like the two idiots beside me were doing, making me stuck in the process. They weren’t idiots, but when it comes to love, they are. Those were Reyna’s words by the way.

I grabbed a cup of the cherry pop soda, and munched on some popcorn which the three of us shared and focused on the movie…it was nice okay?

So, I was to focused looking at the screen that I didn’t notice that Calvin falling asleep in the middle of the second movie until I heard Ian who wanted to talk to me. I shushed him, pulled my blanket over Calvin, and then continued watching the movie. Ian proceeded to sling his arm over my shoulder and I sighed.

Well, I was stuck in his hold for at least half an hour until he fell asleep as well. I looked around only to find only John awake. I smiled at him which he returned before shutting off the TV when the movie ended.

I stood up, shaking my legs and walking around to piss in the comfort room before returning to help clean up.

‘You know. I always wonder how these idiots fall asleep in movie night.” He starts conversation, and I indulged in it.

“Same here John, it was always a question to me. Jake usually stays awake in these, so I’m quite surprised at him right now.”

“Maybe he got stressed today. We all got tired earlier, but what made you stay awake? I was obviously asleep after taking my meds, so I can’t sleep now.” He was cleaning up the floor with some levitation skills, and I was pretty amazed at it.

I look at him as I scooped some snacks on the table, putting them in the fridge where the rest of the stock was. “Someone helped me relax earlier, it worked since he used some scented wax, and I’m a sucker for those.”

He nods as he cleans the table with a damp cloth and replies. “By the way Roman, why not keep you hair down more often? It sort of looks better on you.” I look at him, then replied as I took the Cherry pop soda to myself.

“Gets in the way of ascension. But I don’t want to cut it short either since I feel better with this.”

As he finished, he snapped his fingers and everyone was like zapped into another area. He answered my unsaid question by saying that they are in their respective dorms.

“What’s your magic type?” I ask out of the blue, and he immediately answers with a hushed voice. I asked again, and he sighed before telling me a little louder.

“Tardis Memoria. Basically teleportation and messing with the heart.” I nod, and say mine. He immediately changes the subject by moving the pillows around the hall, while I sigh as he does so.

After this, we bid each other good night. I looked around as I saw my dorm room quite empty, Adam was away for the weekend, and so was the other 4th year. Which leaves me with the other 5th year around the dorm. I never really talk to him, so it was just like I’m on my own in this room.

I took one shower again, then plopped into my bed and started to track down major points until my phone pinged all over the place. I took it and while listening to the pitter-patter of the rain outside, one certain notification grabbed my attention. No way.

I gasped as I looked at the window to see a package of scented candles I ordered last week. I was excited to open it, especially that I bought a whole pack without double-checking what scents were in there. Grabbing the box and setting it on my lap, I opened it to reveal a surprise.

I checked the brand first before the scent, and realized it was from the Cancer Candle Company… A.k.a the company that Calvin’s grandfather runs. Then I looked at the scents, which were mostly berries with a mix of Milk, Lavender and Jasmine. There was also an apple scented wax pack so that I can carry them to class. What surprised me was the letter I found at the very bottom of the package.

It was rather pretty long, so I decided to read it when I have the time…which is not tonight. Glancing at the scattered contents of the package, I set them accordingly and then put the box near my large suitcase. I looked at the left out cherry scented one and smiled as I lit it up with a lighter, then placed it on the side table.

I sighed as I opened out my Herbiology book and browsed some on the subject of plants that are used for healing and poisoning people… Let’s say I got carried away and forgot about the prophecy for a while and turned off the candle light by blowing it, then shutting off the lights since my other roommate was already sleeping.

I pointed out some main points here and there as I tried to understand it’s meaning… but I didn’t get it fully yet since it was hanging, I concluded it to having this prophecy as a draft or a false proclamation. That meant that the actual prophecy was hiding around somewhere, and we can only get clues by visions.

I gave up as the clock turned 2, and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up hours later when my phone ringed and played ‘I am not a Robot’ by Marina and the diamonds really loud. I kicked my blanket out and looked at my phone from the charging station, and plugged it out really quick and sighed at the name.

David. I answered the phone and was greeted with his husky voice. “Hey Ro! Just wanted to tell you that there was a change in the prophecy, I’ll just send it on Monday since I’m outside with Ian and Rey on the alley. Training was cancelled since Jake was feeling rather down with an upset stomach! Call you later!”

He dropped the call and I sighed, they were in the arcade again. Playing some game called Sburb, or clashing each other on Mario Kart.

I looked at the time and realized that it was rather late, 10 am. I knew it! We had a false proclamation! Jumping up and down on the bed, I realized that I did not have a shower yet so I ran to the bathroom to get one.

I got out afterwards with a long-sleeved shirt, some jeans, and the scarf I got yesterday. Not forgetting about the scented wax, I sighed smelling it from the pocket of my jeans and smiled as I opened the door towards the Lucidus common room.

I exited the room, and went all the way up to the astronomy tower where no one was since it was a weekend. I opened the door to the large balcony and was surprised to see my phone ring again. What was the matter with the others today?

And now it was Ian. I picked up the call and sighed into it before he spoke,

“Oh thank god you answered Roman? I wanted to ask you if you would prefer Black or Blue.” He said in a hurry and I deadpanned mentally.

“Can I say Sea Green? I’m too tired for this Ian, and I just woke up.” I grumbled into the phone, and he seemed to notice my mood, so he dropped the call.

I opened my phone’s email and checked the notes I made for the prophecy to find it there, so I started working on it until it was noon. I stepped out of the deck, and into the deep entrance of the tower to the mess hall. Time for lunch.


	8. 7:What about no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +When I did, Adam had just returned, and I gave a small smile to him before rummaging through my sling bag courtesy of our school for some papers…before I realized it was at the lower drawer of my side table. I groaned after grabbing a sheet or two, and then started to list down everyone who has brown hair, light or dark side.
> 
> But then I realized that it was pointless… it was me. I’m sure of that. I just did not know how I mustered the confidence to do so, but I was willing to sacrifice myself for Kit. Anytime.
> 
> I took out one of the scented wax and set it just next to me, just letting it be there for the scent to spread. I laid down on the bed and sighed as I kicked my shoes off my feet. Adam who was pretty much near me pretty much moved it to my bed’s front saying ‘Roman please piss off I’m going to do my homework right now.’+

I grumbled in the usual seat I take during weekends only to find no one familiar around. Calvin had to do some family business, Ian was out…with Reyna. I had some Spring chicken, Macaroni salad and juice on my plate, and realized that I was not in the mood to eat alone.

Standing up to get somewhere else, I saw my cousin Kit and asked her if I could sit along. She nodded at me, carrying me as she spun me around then settled down since there was a lot of people looking.

“Sorry about that Roman, I just missed hanging with you.” I returned the words to her, then joined in the conversation in which Kit introduced me to. There was both John and Jake sitting with her, since David was sort of outside school. We talked about fairs and carnivals… and I was feeling rather uneasy. We were at war!

“You guys know? I’m not really into the carnival itself, maybe just the food… especially Cotton candy and Popcorn. Throw in some lemonade, and I’ll have the best time of my life.” John said and I agreed for a reason, then responded.

“I love the vintage sodas that are there on the weekends that Kit and Crow dragged me before. Not really into rollercoasters since they make me puke.” Kit laughed at this, and she received a punch on the shoulder.

Jake was next to speak “Okay. Roman likes, no, excels ascension class, but not rollercoasters? I am loving the irony of this.” I smacked him after Kit as they all sighed.

“At least I’m not the one who collects button pins… and rather clips for it.” I trailed down and everyone went from a light mood to really serious.

“You have to get used to not using clips Roman, the war is coming pretty soon, and those fall off easily if your ascension class is about to duel in the air.” Kit spoke, and I realized she was right. What could they do to it?

“Chill out. We know you enough not to give you a haircut. Maybe tie your hair? Or braid it the way it was yesterday?” Jake suggests. And this was the time David chose to be here after dropping off my two friends at their respective dorms, while I was flustered about it.

“Is it because his ‘actual’ crush did it?” He was putting emphasis on actual with air quotation marks and my mouth was hanging open because of it. When I realized the truth behind it, I was pissed. So I stood up with my lunch forgotten and went to pounce on him.

“You read my mind? David you prick! Keep it a freaking secret at least? Or have the decency to not read my mind!” I whispered so only he can hear and he visibly gulped.

“Sheesh Roman, you have too much filters. Don’t worry. I’ll tell them I lied.” He said then yelled, “Sorry guys I lied!” before I let him go.

“If you want to talk about so much David, tell it to me.” I said, then stress ate the rest of my food. The table talk continued and our topic was pushed aside, thank the verses.

“Guys, I seriously need someone to hit my chest on Tuesday. Lux verse, new prophecy is trying to form words as of now, so I guess that it will be filled up by Monday night.” David states, and everyone’s attention is turned to him.

“What triggered it?” Someone within the table asked, and David looks at me. “This.”

He elbowed me on the chest which caused my magic core to react. Again, these magic cores are quite the catch since these are really few, and a person who has it may or may not share the information they get from being hit at their core. Most have none, which makes these cores really, really unique.

I watched my skin turn grey once again, and was not surprised with it. I saw us at school, during the war… everyone was looking like they haven’t slept in days, nothing major. I looked around to see bloodshed, and one guy saying the new prophecy out loud.

“The two chosen ones will make the call, and into two armies we will fall.

By the great tower, a left hand will die, and a right hand as well in the middle of the fight.

The sun burns bright as the suspense downs, cheers erupt as one side reigns;

But things will never be the same. For all what’s in the holy name.”

It was the middle of the fight, and I saw my last vision put into place, and I saw a mop of brown hair. I shuddered, and then shut my eyes, hoping to return to normal.

I blinked, and saw everyone at last, so I sighed. I looked back up at them, and backed out of the room. I needed to keep the information as much as possible… I mean who has brown hair that is not Kit? I managed to dodge out some students on the way out, and soon ran up to the dorms.

When I did, Adam had just returned, and I gave a small smile to him before rummaging through my sling bag courtesy of our school for some papers…before I realized it was at the lower drawer of my side table. I groaned after grabbing a sheet or two, and then started to list down everyone who has brown hair, light or dark side.

But then I realized that it was pointless… it was me. I’m sure of that. I just did not know how I mustered the confidence to do so, but I was willing to sacrifice myself for Kit. Anytime.

I took out one of the scented wax and set it just next to me, just letting it be there for the scent to spread. I laid down on the bed and sighed as I kicked my shoes off my feet. Adam who was pretty much near me pretty much moved it to my bed’s front saying ‘Roman please piss off I’m going to do my homework right now.’

Sleep must have taken me for an hour or two, because I woke up after 4 messages and 2 calls from Calvin. Reading the texts, I sat down and looked at my phone with sleepy eyes.

(2:32)Sunshine: Roman where are you I need to tell you something.

(2:32)Sunshine: Roman.

(2:40)Sunshine: You’re not responding, so I suppose that you fell asleep.

(2:41)Sunshine: Sleep well. Meet ya at dinner. Take care you little kitten.

Wait a second… He called me kitten? What? I brushed my hair down, then sent a reply.

(4:13)Me: I’m sorry Calvin, I just woke up.

(4:13)Me: Why kitten though?

It turns out that he was also holding his phone, so I received a reply quite quickly.

(4:14)Sunshine: Do you realize that you’re a cat when you sleep?

(4:14)Me: What?

(4:14)Sunshine: You curl up so quickly and relax as someone messes with you hair. It’s honestly cute.

(4:15)Me: Says the one who literally smells like biscuits and milk.

(4:15)Sunshine: Those taste good, okay!

(4:15)Sunshine: Plus it’s chocolate chip cookies, not biscuits.

(4:15)Me: Oh. Sorry about that.

(4:16)Sunshine: No worries, it’s fine.

I stopped replying after that and set to wearing the scarf over my shirt, and decided to keep my hair down as I got out of my dorm room, into the common room of my flock. At least I get to see him later, and can get comfy around in here, lounging around like a kid.

Minutes later, and I’m really bored out of my mind. So what do I do? I got up of the room, off to the dorm to get that long letter from the package, out to the fields and back into the west hall which was near the mess hall.

I sat down on my usual table right now, looking around to see no one, and opened the really long letter.

_Good day Roman,_

_I hope that this letter gets to you in good hands. I’m pretty much on a crisis, and I don’t know how do to these stuff. Especially the romance things…I know that you’ll argue with me on this, but you’re the one that might help me, promise._

_Remember I told you I have a crush on Reyna? Yeah, that thing…I think that I feel the same way about someone else, and it’s pretty weird since it’s a guy. It’s something new for me, I meant liking guys. But I also like girls? What is this?_

_What should I do?_

I skipped the babbling part, and reached the end of the paper quickly, it was from Calvin. I rubbed my eyes, then re-adjusted my glasses to see the background much more quickly. It was currently about 5:15… So I took at least half an hour then. I reached out for my phone, and texted Calvin.

(5:15)Me: You’re Bi, Calvin.

(5:16)Sunshine: What?

(5:16)Me: I read the letter just now, dummy.

(5:16)Sunshine: Oh, okay. Where are you? Let’s chat a bit. It was stress at home.

(5:17)Me: Mess hall. It’s empty, so it’s chill.

(5:17)Sunshine: Thanks Ro.

I shut off my phone and set it on the table as I looked around. He’ll be here in a few. All I know is that at least we’re all safe…

…For now. But as of the future, I have no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ACTUAL chapter for Arc 1, and I might give in an about the basics on the next chapter.


	9. =About the Basics!=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the undergrounds of the differences of the angels around the story, the things in it... And maybe can I get someone to help me canvas my character designs? Please?
> 
> (I only have 4-5 final designs HNGH)
> 
> Plus for those with [+], they are in the Light Army. And those with [*] are in the Dark Army.

5 factions/flocks

[BAL] Balance (Peach color, representation of Koi) = Nitoro

[SP] Self-preservation (Dark Green color, representation of a Snake) = Auxilios

[LOY] Loyalty (Royal Blue color, representation of a Dog) = Fidelis

[WIT] Intellect (Gold color, representation of a Fox) = Lucidus

[BRV] Bravery (Crimson color, representation of a Lion) = Caminos

 

Main Cast

Archangels

Jake Evan Kingsley - Archangel Michael - Dark Ginger hair, Brown eyes; crown represented by blue feathers - 6th year Nitoro - Solaris Stimula (Mimicry, Sun and Moon cycles, Power jumpstart) = +

Samuel Hailey Valor - Archangel Lucifer - Brown hair, Blue eyes; crown represented by small dragon horns - 6th year Lucidus -  [Information to be revealed] = *

Leo David Jackson - Archangel Gabriel - Dirty Blonde hair, Hazel eyes; crown represented by sea shells - 6th year Fidelis - Mentalia Labyrinth (Brain maze, Telepathy, Mind prison, Brain lockdown)  = +

Katherine “Kit” Alice Biblio - Archangel Ezekiel - Golden Brown hair, Dark Blue eyes; crown represented by a flower crown - 6th year Auxilios - Sonara Herbivious (Sonic blast, Wavelength and Morse messages, Plant cages, Plants to heal and kill.) = +

Kronos “Crow” Aaron Biblio - Archangel Raphael - Golden Brown hair, Sea-Green eyes; crown represented by twigs - 6th year Caminos - [Information to be revealed] = *

 

Guardians

Roman Calisto Copper - Aspect of Mind - Brown hair, One Blue(R), one Sea-Green(L) eyes - 4th year Lucidus - Memoria Mentalia (Brain abuse, Telepathy, Heart’s emotions and memories) = +

[Information to be revealed]

 

Descendants

Calvin Isaac Cancer - Cancer Bloodline - Platinum Blonde hair, Blue eyes - 4th year Fidelis - Luminos Sangre (Light and blood, Rouge-like healing and attacking) = +

Adam Benjamin Abel - Abel Bloodline - Dirty Blonde hair, Grey eyes - 5th year Lucidus - Not mentioned = /

Reyna Pierre Libra - Libra Bloodline - Ginger hair, Green eyes - 4th year Nitoro - Aquatica Timeaus (Water messages, Turn back time, Visions, Acid rain) = [Information to be revealed]

[nformation to be revealed]

[Information to be revealed]

 

Warriors

Ian Joseph Princeton - Warrior Phoenix - Ginger hair, Red eyes - 4th year Caminos - Ancient Pryoignis (Fire in offense, Arcane abilities, Light tricks) = +

[Information to be revealed]

John Lauren Dillinger - Warrior Temperance - Black hair, Blue eyes - 6th year Nitoro - Tardis Memoria (Teleportation, Levitation, Heart’s emotions and memories) = +

[Information to be revealed] 

[Information to be revealed]

 

In the Castles

Archangels - Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Ezekiel, Gabriel

Guardians - Aspect of the Mind, Aspect of Life, Aspect of the Soul, Aspect of Fate, Aspect of Time, Embodiment of Heat, Embodiment of Space, Embodiment of Earth, Embodiment of Water, Embodiment of Air

Descendants (Their last name is what bloodline they carry) - 12 Zodiacs, Abel and Cain, Other Constellations

Warriors - (Unlimited, and can be anything, but here are the most known.) 7 deadly sins, 4 Cardinal Virtues, Mythical Creatures

 

Castle powers

Archangels - Has the power to receive contact from higher forces of the light/dark and use the information given to them as they wish to. They also have the largest set of wings which are in perfect form. Archangels have their symbolism of power, their crowns, and also have the ability to give prophecies and start quests. Archangel wings are all white with gold accents. A new set of Archangels are only there every 20-40 years and they are revealed by their (I mean student’s) 5th year. Previous archangels tend to be messengers of the light/dark after their reign and stay as old as they are when they have their greatest memories.

Guardians - They are the most neutral class when it comes to war. They have the ability to restore and protect their specific element, and also that out of all the castles, their power is the most stable. Their bulky wings reflect their very own element, but if they show transparency, that means the element is fading, and they’ll also fade away soon. Immediate action is needed for that. A new set is revealed by after 30-50 years and they are claimed by their 1st year. Same rules apply by the archangels, except that these guardians become the guardians of young angels.

Descendants - Sides depend on their family history, and they are the castle with the second strongest power, just next to the Archangels. They have the power to denounce themselves from the family tree they come from and pass the family grace to a warrior angel. Their wings are dark and have some white/yellow specs, giving a starry night feel since most of them are constellations.

Warriors - The castle with the most potential, they can turn out to be anything of a higher caste at any given time if they are lucky. They are the ones with the most labor after school, and have the sleek type of wings so that they don’t get easily dragged on/stuck during wars and especially when hiding/spying. They are usually trained to be on the light side, but it is up to them on where to side. The color of their wings is usually reflected from the first source of color the wings are reflected to, and stay like that.

 

Magical Cores and Holders

Spirit of Zeus (Lighting and charge attack backfire, enhances sight, storms may depend on their mood if there is one) - Unsaid

Spirit of Hera (Conversion of Energy, enhanced sense of touch, bestowal of power jumpstart) - [Information to be revealed]

Spirit of Poseidon (Water attack backfire, enhanced hearing, can form messages in water) - Unsaid

Twin spirits of Demeter and Ares (Plant attack backfire, enhanced fighting skills, resistance to heat, good swordsman) - [Information to be revealed] 

Spirit of Athena (Enhanced ability to absorb knowledge, Perfect war tactician, Perfect defense mechanism) - Unsaid

Twin spirits of Apollo and Artemis (Gives proclamations, enhances sight and hearing, first aid capabilities, good marksman) - Roman

Twin spirits of Hephaestus and Aphrodite (Fire attack backfire, enhanced sense of touch/smell, good with tech and you can’t convince me otherwise.) - [Information to be revealed]

Twin spirits of Hermes and Hestia (Fire attack backfire, enhanced sight, can heal others but is really slow at it when you do it often.) - Unsaid

Spirit of Dionysus (Plant attack backfire, enhanced sense of smell, good with determining potions) - Unsaid

Spirit of the Oracle (Light attack backfire, enhanced sight, good with incantations, good spy [NOT REALLY]) - [Information to be revealed]

**Author's Note:**

> So you may ask me, what are the basics of this, and the foundation? I'll post it soon as I finish this arc from my kid, and then... I'll post this story arc by arc; one story per arc. (Plus I suck at Chapter Length, so sorry if chapters are reallllllly short)


End file.
